


Runes To Riches

by IrelandinIrish



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Original Character(s), Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelandinIrish/pseuds/IrelandinIrish
Summary: Focuses on the life of Sofia Lightwood - younger sister to Jace, Alec and Isabelle.





	1. The Mortal Cup

The sound of clattering on the stairs mixed with raised voices summoned Sofia Lightwood from her bedroom, and she dashed into the Ops Centre in time to see her siblings entering the room at the opposite end.

"This doesn't sit well with me"

"Nothing ever does, Alec" Jace shook his head as he began unpacking his weapons "But there's no other explanation."

Sofia wound her way through the few other Shadowhunters who were in the room working and ignoring the bickering occurring between the two men.

"What happened?" the teen questioned, allowing herself to be pulled into a side-hug by Izzy in greeting.

"Nothing" Alec told her firmly, at the same time Jace began trying to explain.

Isabelle raised her eyebrows at her brothers "Well that was a mess" she informed them, stroking the wig that was clutched in her hands "Just tell her" she regarded Alec with a tilt of the head which caused him to let out a huff of frustration.

"Some mundane girl ruined the whole mission" he said pointedly, turning to dispatch his weapons onto the table.

"She's not a mundane" Jace corrected, as patiently as possible "Because she could see us"

Sofia looked momentarily concerned "Seriously?"

Her panic did little to improve her brother's mood as he stepped forward to rest a hand on her shoulder.

"It's nothing to worry about" he assured her "The glamour was probably just a little off, or-"

"-Alec, glamour isn't... _off_ " Sofia reminded him quietly, looking to Jace "So, she must have The Sight?"

Jace smiled softly at the teen and nodded "At least someone gets it" he muttered "But yeah, looks like she's a random Shadowhunter."

At this, Alec swept up his weapons and strode from the room with his siblings watching him go.

"Why is he so bothered about this?" Sofia asked, looking up at Izzy who wrapped an arm round her sister.

"Because it's Alec, and he's always bothered about things he can't comprehend."

The girl smirked at Jace before leading Sofia from the room in pursuit of their brother.

* * *

_Clary stumbled from the cab and watched it drive off down the street. The girl was breathing heavily, her body quivering at the intensity of her gasps._

_She murdered someone. And then she ran?_

_Still shaking she ran into the shop and up the stairs into her apartment where her Mom was sat on the couch seemingly waiting for her._

_"Mom! Mom I think I killed someone"_

_Jocelyn looked up at her daughter in alarm, opening her mouth to speak but the girl was pacing frantically across the carpet and muttering._

_"The blonde with the tats, he had a knife...or a sword and he was gonna stab this woman so I pushed her out of the way and then these huge tentacle things came out of her face! The guy, he dropped his blade and when I picked it up this glowing bar shot out of the end just as this person fell onto it...he burst into millions of pieces of dust."_

_Clary stopped to catch a breath and Jocelyn took the opportunity to speak._

_"What did his tattoo's look like? The blonde guy?" she asked calmly._

_"Who cares?! Did you not hear me? I killed someone!"_

_"No you didn't. You killed something...sit down."_

_Clary stalled and stared at her Mother as if she were crazy._

_"Is this a prank? A birthday joke?"_

_"Sit"_

_Clary sat._

* * *

Sofia walked into the training area where her brother was in the process of butchering a dummy.

"Picturing it as the mundane girl?" the teen asked, leaning against one of the pillars to watch.

Alec turned and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand "Soph...you don't get it-"

"-Of course I don't, because you never let me go out with you guys even though I've been training since I was in diapers!"

Her brother returned his weapon to the shelf and walked across the room to his sister.

"We didn't know what would happen out there tonight" he told her carefully "We didn't know how many demons there would be or how strong they were, there's no way we'd let you near a situation like that."

Sofia looked up at him "I'm not a baby anymore Alec" she reminded him quietly as he reached out to scoop a strand of dark chocolate coloured hair behind her ear.

"You'll _always_ be my baby sister" he smiled, looking up as the doors opened and Jace walked in.

"Izzy's been working on the computers and we think we've found the girl's house."

Alec rolled his eyes and folded his arms "Great" he drawled "So you can go and ask her on a date now?"

Jace ignored him "I'm gonna head there and find out what she knows, are you coming or not?"

"Can I come?" Sofia piped up, shooting Jace her brightest smile.

He laughed and raised an eyebrow at Alec who placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"What do _you_ think?" he remarked, a tone of amusement in his voice.

Sofia shook her head in despair and stepped away from the conversation to mess around with the practice dummy.

"I'm not coming" Alec spoke after a pause "Because it's not an approved mission, this is just your personal treasure hunt."

"Not everything has to be approved Alec"

Sofia rolled her eyes as the boys began arguing again and with a glance back she left to find Izzy.

* * *

_Clary stood in the shell of her former bedroom, tears rolling down her cheeks as she gazed round at its blackened debris._

_Her Mom was gone._

_Dot was dead?_

_And she no longer had a place to call home._

_She wished her Mother had told her more about all this before the attack. Clary kicked herself, realising that it's probably what Jocelyn planned to discuss over breakfast the next day, since the girl had been too stubborn to miss out on a night at a club in favour of learning things that could potentially save her life._

_Clary kicked through the remnants of her belongings, heart thudding against her chest at how easily everything turned to charred ashes at her touch._

_Why didn't she ask what the cup was? A cup was a cup, something for your water or soda or whatever. Why did these guys wreck her house and take her Mom all for a stupid cup?_

_Clary came to a halt at what used to be her dresser - it was now covered in unidentifiable lumps of her former things._

_With a cry of frustration, the girl swept everything to the floor where it erupted into a cloud of ash at her feet._

 

 


	2. The Descent Into Hell Isn't Easy

Sofia found her sister in her room putting away her disguise from the nights mission.

"They're arguing again" the teen said in way of greeting as she collapsed onto the bed with a sigh.

Izzy glanced over at the girl with an amused grin and shut the doors to her wardrobe "What's new?"

"They argue all the time, sure, but this is different...Jace won't stop bringing the mundane girl up."

Sofia scrambled to a sitting position as her sister joined her on the bed.

"Look, Soph. Jace and Alec are parabatai so no matter what, nothing can break them - Jace is just curious that's all."

"And Alec?"

Isabelle laughed "Alec is overprotective, you and I are plenty aware of that. He just doesn't like the idea of someone we don't know causing problems here."

Sofia nodded and the sisters looked up as the sound of the boys arguing passed along the hallway.

"Jace won't give up on this will he?"

Izzy shook her head "But neither will Alec."

The girls rolled their eyes in exaggerated unison.

"Why did you find her address for Jace?" Sofia wondered, scuffing her toes against the carpet.

Isabelle shrugged "I guess like you I hoped their constant bickering would end, I thought if I found the girl for Jace he would put his mind at ease, Alec's too."

Sofia shook her head "It's a no go, Alec refused to go with Jace since it's not an approved mission or whatever...what do you think Mom and Dad will say about it?"

Izzy got to her feet to check her reflection in the mirror.

"What Mom and Dad don't know won't hurt them."

Sofia frowned, knowing full well that keeping things from her parents never ended as positively as the siblings hope.

"I think I'll go practice my roundhouse" the teen muttered, sliding too her feet.

"Remember to keep a strong centre of gravity when you spin" her sister called as Sofia left the room.

* * *

The Ops Centre was busy as always, but Sofia was pleased to see no sign of her brothers in the room. As casually as possible the teen dropped down at the nearest computer and tapped in her sister's login with a quick glance behind her.

The girl let out a breath of relief as the computer threw up Izzy's desktop, and she quickly scrolled over to the 'mundane database' with yet another cautious glance over her shoulder.

There were millions of names on these lists but luckily the girl knew exactly where to look. Clicking on recent searches she grinned to herself. 

_Clary Fray_

Well that's the name Jace had been muttering about on his way past Izzy's room, couldn't be a coincidence.

Sofia pulled out her phone and took a picture of the address before turning the monitor to snooze and rushing from the room as inconspicuously as she'd come.

* * *

Clary's phone rang for what must have been the 30th time, and yet again she hit decline call.

Luke, Simon, whoever, she didn't want to speak to any of them. She just wanted her Mom. She wanted answers.

The girl had searched through the remains of her room and the mess that was the rest of the house, but she hadn't found a single cup that looked important enough to cause all this trouble.

She'd slumped down in a corner of her room, oblivious to the ash and dust covering her clothes as she twirled her stele in her fingers.

The sound of the traffic outside made her angry, didn't these people know her life was in ruins?

As the darkness of the room gave way to a sliver of moonlight shining through the hole that used to be a window, Clary froze. Footsteps, definite footsteps outside in the apartment. She looked round for a weapon but all of her belongings were unusable as any form of defence. 

With her stele clasped in clammy hands, Clary slowly got to her feet, still huddled in a crouching position as a shadowed figure appeared in the bedroom doorway.

With her heart thumping against her chest, the girl let out a scream and launched herself forward, throwing all her body weight against the stranger.

* * *

Sofia whirled round in time to offer a sloppy roundhouse to her attacker, but it seemed it was enough to fend them off as whoever it was fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"Clary?" the teen asked uncertainly, one hand clutching her seraph blade.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

Sofia reached out her hand to help the girl up, but she refused it as she scrambled to her feet.

"Why are you in my house? Do you know where my Mom is?"

"No, I just got here, I don't know who your Mom is-"

"Why should I believe you? Until this morning I thought I knew who I was..."

Sofia pinched the bridge of her nose "You saw something tonight right?"

"Understatement" Clary scoffed, edging her way round the girl to flick on the nearest light.

As the room became visible the girls looked each other up and down. One dressed in black jeans and a leather jacket whilst the other was covered in soot and dirt, with tear stains on her cheeks and the messiest head of hair anyone had ever seen.

"You saw my brothers, and sister...at Pandemonium?" Sofia questioned.

"You're related to them? They're murderers!"

The girl took a step back and frantically brandished her stele in Sofia's direction.

"Jace was right" the teen murmured, staring at the object "You  _are_ a random Shadowhunter!"

"Excuse me?"

Sofia chewed on her lip, trying to find the words to explain.

"They're not murderers, we save people...from demons. Protect the mundanes from being killed blah blah blah."

Clary shook her head "I don't know what the hell you're saying" she breathed "What's a random Shadowhunter?"

Sofia sighed and looked at the ground, they were in the hall between the main apartment and Clary's bedroom and the floor was somewhat dusted with the ash of the fire. Sofia kicked it away with her foot until there was a clear spot of floor, which she promptly sat down on.

"This is gonna take a while" she said, patting the space beside her "Take a seat."

* * *

Back at the Institute, things had descended into chaos.

"He can't be back, he's dead...right?" Izzy looked up at her brothers who both wore matching looks of concern.

"Valentine was one of the strongest circle members, it wouldn't surprise me if he had followers hiding him all this time" Alec said grimly, leading the way down the hall and into the Ops Centre where other Shadowhunters were gathering.

"So he's back?" Izzy checked, sweeping her hair behind her ears in a business-like fashion.

Jace frowned "Well it would explain the sudden increase in downworlder attacks, definitely Valentine's style."

Alec nodded in agreement "At least now we know he's back, we know where to focus our attentions. Who knows-" he added glancing at Jace "That girl from tonight might be one of his followers."

Jace rolled his eyes as Isabelle spoke.

"Have either of you seen Soph? She said she was going to the training room to practice her roundhouse but...we went past there and it was empty."

Alec narrowed his eyes "Her room?"

"C'mon big brother you know she'd be out of there in an instant if something juicy like Valentine's return came up."

As the crowds began to disperse back to work, the siblings shared a look.

"Anyone else have a bad feeling?" Jace muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

...

Sending one of the trainees to check their sisters room, the three settled themselves in the Ops room.

"No answer" Jace called over to the other two as he stood clutching his phone.

Alec was shaking his head, trying to remain calm as he scanned hopefully through the CCTV footage of the past few hours.

"Guys" Izzy spoke tersely "My account's logged in"

The boys looked over to where she was sat at the computer as it powered out of snooze mode.

"Well maybe you left it earlier once we found-"

Jace trailed off as Izzy maximised the tab with Clary's address and spun in her chair to face her brothers.

"Shit" Jace muttered just as Alec slammed a hand down on the dashboard of the CCTV unit, which was displaying a video of Sofia running out the main doors.

"She left the Institute! Without permission!"

"Alec-" Izzy called him "Alec not now! Look."

He turned and joined them at the computer, jaw clenching at the address on screen.

"I'm going to kill her" he vowed, backing up and heading for the weapons rack.

"Well let's hope you get the chance before Valentine does" Jace said grimly, following suit.

* * *

Sofia leant her back against the wall as she finished speaking, and looked over at Clary whose mouth was hanging open.

"I get you're scared" the teen said softly "But if you don't get a grip you'll end up dead."

"You don't have a great bedside manner do you?"

Sofia smirked "Well neither of us are in bed."

As Clary offered the first smile since everything happened, the door to the apartment crashed open making both girls jump and scramble to their feet.

"Who is it?" Sofia hissed, pulling out her seraph blade and pressing her back as close to the wall as possible.

Clary shrugged, eyes wide as she peered slightly round the corner, before letting out a cry of relief and throwing herself forward.

"Oh my God Dot! I thought you were dead! I thought-"

"Not now Clary there isn't time" the woman spoke hurriedly "Did your Mom tell you about the cup?"

Sofia was about to round the corner when she froze, instead choosing to listen.

"The cup? Whats so special about this freaking cup?! And where the hell is Mom?"

"We can help your Mom Clary but we need the cup to do it, so where is it, where's the cup?"

Sofia's face contorted into a frown as she heard what could only be Dot rummaging around the apartment.

"I don't have it" Clary said weakly "Mom never got the chance to-"

"I NEED IT!" Dot screamed, her voice followed by the crash of a table being flipped.

Sofia peeked round the corner just in time to see 'Dot's' face morph into a load of tentacles, and Clary screamed.

"Move!" Sofia yelled, running forward with her blade and taking the demon by surprise. She wasn't used to this, she always had her siblings by her side when she fought, unless it was training. But this was real, very real.

Clary shakily waved her stele but the demon effortlessly sent it flying across the room before rounding on Sofia whose palms were sweating so much she was surprised she could even hold her seraph blade.

The teen executed what was arguably her best roundhouse ever and the demon staggered back before launching itself back at the girl with an ugly roar. The seraph blade skidded along the floor and Sofia fell back onto the table, which cracked in two beneath the force of the fall. She groaned, realising there was nothing left to do as the demon drew nearer - that was until Clary clobbered it over the head with a dining chair that sent it sideways into a pillar. 

"Are you okay?" Clary squeaked, throwing the only remaining leg of the chair onto the ground as she took a shaky step forward.

"Get the blade" Sofia wheezed, trying to stop her vision from swimming as pain roared through her body "You need to stab it."

"Are you freaking kidding me?!"

By now the demon was back on its feet and looking between the two girls. Clary ran over to the blade and with trembling fingers tried to grab it from the floor.

Sofia winced as the demons breath filled her nose, and she turned her head only for it to be yanked back by a scaled hand.

"Now Clary!" the teen cried, trying to muster enough energy to kick the demon away.

But she didn't have to, as a seraph blade appeared inches from her face and then the demon exploded right in front of her.

That's when it all went black.

* * *

 

Jace, Alec and Izzy knew something was wrong as soon as they got to the address, if not from the blood-stained concrete outside, then from the raised voices and crashes coming from above.

Instantly the three grabbed their weapons with Alec leading the way up the stairs with muttered threats towards his little sister.

As they reached the apartment, the door was wide open and Alec briefly froze at the sight before him. The mundane girl struggling with a seraph blade, and his sister collapsed over a table and seconds away from being killed by a demon.

It was Jace who acted first, hurdling the upturned couch before slamming his blade straight through the demon with unarguably more force than ever before - after all, this kill was personal.

As Clary let out a scream of surprise, the three turned from her direction to Sofia, who was now unconscious across the table debris.

"Was she bitten?" Alec demanded "Scratched?"

"I-I don't know, it happened so fast" Clary stuttered, glancing at Jace who was stood beside her "Is she gonna be okay?"

Izzy had been silent till now, but she approached the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder "We'll take her back to the Institute, you better come to."

Alec didn't even argue, too busy scooping his sister up into his arms and heading for the door.

"Jace, take care of her" Izzy murmured, nodding to Clary before following their brother.

Jace nodded and wrapped an arm round the girls shoulders, propelling her forward out of the door.

* * *

Sofia opened her eyes, blinking slowly before wincing against the harsh white lighting of the room, she groaned.

"Thank the angel you're awake" Izzy sighed in relief, her face appearing in her sister's eyeline "It's been hours!"

The teen frowned "What happened?"

Before Izzy could speak, a deeper and more stern voice cut in.

"You went to the mundane's house for a cosy chat and almost got killed by a demon. That's what happened."

Sofia gave a hiss of pain as Isabelle helped her to sit up, plumping the pillows on the bed before settling her sister against them.

"Alec, easy" the girl warned, getting to her feet "She's only just regained consciousness."

He shook his head "What were you thinking Soph? You know you're not meant to leave the Institute without permission."

"You and Jace wouldn't stop arguing! I thought if I went and spoke to Clary and tried to explain-"

"Clary? What, you two are on first name basis now?"

Sofia looked to Izzy who promptly smacked their brother upside the head.

"Can't you just give her a hug and say 'I'm happy you're alive'?"

Alec's sincere expression broke into a soft smile as he approached the bed, wrapping strong arms around his sister and resting his chin atop her head.

"I  _am_ glad you're alive, especially taking on a demon by yourself...but don't you  _ever_ scare me like that again."

Sofia giggled, ignoring the pain of her bruises as her brother brushed his fingers over her forehead to clear the messy strands of hair.

"Where's Jace?" she questioned, looking between her siblings.

"Right here" the three in the room turned as the boy in question walked in with Clary not far behind "Good to see you awake kiddo, you scared us back there."

Sofia raised her arm to receive a fistbump from her brother.

"I guess I should say thankyou, you saved my life" Clary told the teen honestly "You were amazing."

Sofia laughed "Yeah real amazing, ending up in the infirmary" she joked.

"It could have been a lot worse" Alec reminded her, placing a hand on her knee as he turned to Jace "So, what have you two been up to?" his eyes narrowed.

His brother adjusted his stance and shrugged "I've just been telling Clary about Shadowhunters, asking about her family, seeing how much she knows..."

"Did you tell him about the cup?" Sofia asked, accepting a glass of water from Izzy.

"What cup?" Jace looked at Clary curiously and the girl shook her head.

"I have no idea, my Mom mentioned it and Dot...or the demon, and the guys who raided my house - everyone wants it but I just don't have it."

Isabelle exchanged a glance with Alec.

"The last person to show any interest in a cup was Valentine..."

"But he's dead" Sofia told them.

Alec shook his head "That's the thing, we don't think he is...not any more. The downworlder attacks are exactly his style, and now demons are turning up demanding a cup? It's too much to be a coincidence."

Clary was looking between the siblings in exasperation "What's so special about a damn cup? I have a whole load of them at home they could have taken."

Jace was toying with his jaw thoughtfully "No, they wanted a specific one, one with power."

"Mortal cup" Isabelle sighed.

"But why does Valentine think you have it?" Sofia frowned at Clary who shrugged.

"I don't even know who the guy is" she said helplessly "There's so much I don't know but it feels like I should."

Jace subconsciously squeezed her shoulder much to Alec's chagrin.

"Your Mom was gonna tell you everything right?" Sofia said "So what if she wanted to save it till now, there are ways to prevent you finding out..."

Isabelle looked at her sister in surprise "Have you been studying?"

"Maybe"

Alec was massaging the bridge of his nose as he listened. "So what, are we talking about a memory wipe?"

"Sorry?" Clary spluttered "You think my Mom wiped my memory?"

Jace shook his head quickly "No, not her, it'd have to be someone with more power."

"Like a warlock" Izzy agreed "Did anyone ever come to your house when you were younger?"

Clary raised her eyebrows "What kind of a question is that?"

Alec got to his feet "We'll have to take her to the Silent Brothers, they'll be able to tell us if she's lost some memories."

Jace stepped forward "Hey, we can't just whisk her off there, the place is terrifying even when you know what it is."

"Do you wanna help her or not?"

"Of course but you have to at least give me time to explain-"

"Boys!" Izzy's voice was sharp and sounded unusual coming from her "No more arguing! Look what happened last time" she gestured to Sofia who waved from her bed, and the two brothers stopped.

"Fine" Alec said grudgingly "You tell her about the Silent Brothers and I'll let them know we're coming."

Jace nodded and led Clary from the room, trying to calm her panicked babbling as they went.

Sofia pushed back her covers and swung her legs round, making to get up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alec questioned in a disapproving tone.

"Oh come on big bro, let me come?" she begged.

He crouched down in front of her "Only a few hours ago I carried you in here unconscious, you have to give your body time to heal Soph."

"But I am healed, and I'll be healing for as long as it takes Jace to get Clary to stop flipping out...plenty of time!"

Izzy let out a chuckle from the corner of the room.

"You've got to admire her determination" she pointed out when Alec shot her a look.

The boy shook his head at the pair and left the room, muttering about 'sister's, who'd have them' as he went.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Dead Man's Party

"So who exactly are the Silent Brothers?"

Alec, Izzy and Sofia looked up as Clary re-entered the infirmary with Jace.

"Shadowhunters with superior powers" Alec told her shortly "If your memory has been wiped they'll know."

"So when are we going?" Jace questioned, folding his arms and looking round at the group.

Izzy got to her feet, helping Sofia up with her.

"I sent a fire message to the City of Bones, they're expecting us" the girl explained "And we all know they don't like to be kept waiting."

"Do we?" Clary asked weakly, stumbling back as Alec silently led the others from the room.

* * *

The City of Bones was as chilling as its name suggested, and the group stood at the entrance in momentary quiet.

"Well  _I'm_ not going in" Isabelle declared with a shake of her head "They're seriously creepy."

Clary glanced at her with wide eyes "Thanks for that" she said breathlessly, eyes flickering over the arched entrance.

Jace clapped her on the shoulder "You'll be fine, I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Touching" Alec muttered beneath his breath, saying louder; "Well Izzy can't stay out here alone and I'm not letting Soph in so I'll wait out here and keep an eye on them and the perimeter."

Jace nodded and turned to Clary "You ready?"

"Hell no" she swallowed hard "But let's do this."

* * *

"How long is this meant to take?" Sofia questioned, scuffing the toe of her shoe along the dirt "How many memories are they trying to find?"

Alec scoffed "She's a mundane, they keep every irrelevant thought in their heads."

"She's a Shadowhunter big brother" Izzy sighed "And you really need to get used to it, she's one of us."

The pair glared at each other in stony silence until a low chuckle pierced the quiet.

"Err, what was that?" Sofia asked as Alec ushered both his sisters behind him.

His bow was drawn and his forehead was creased into a frown of concentration.

"Well hello hello Shadowhunters" a voice called, and the siblings looked up to see a pale faced man dangling another from the metal infrastructure above.

"Vampires" Izzy breathed, already uncurling her whip from her arm.

Sofia fingered the seraph blade in her belt and focused on the upside down figure.

"He's not a vampire" she murmured, nudging her sister "His face is going bright purple, gotta be some blood in him somewhere."

"The girl is smart" the other man spoke "I picked my friend here up about ten minutes away, reckons he was heading to this exact spot."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow "Why?" she demanded "Why here? What are you?"

The vampire shook his captive by the legs, urging him to speak.

"I-I was just looking for my friend, I tracked her phone here, I haven't heard from her in hours and I was getting worried."

Alec's jaw clenched "What's your friend's name?" he questioned, already guessing the answer, but before the boy could speak there was a gasp from behind the group.

"Simon!"

"Clary thank God you're okay!"

Jace looked up at Simon and then over to his siblings "What?" he asked in confusion.

"He's my best friend" Clary said distractedly "Let him go!"

The vampire laughed "I'm afraid I can't do that until I have the Mortal Cup."

"Are you freaking kidding me" Sofia mumbled.

"I don't have it!" Clary yelled up at the rafters.

"Then say goodbye to your friend."

With that the vampire vanished in a click of his fingers as Clary took several clumsy steps forward before slumping to the floor.

"We don't have time for this" Alec said firmly "Did you get your memories back?

Jace closed his eyes briefly and pulled Clary up from the floor to wrap an arm round her "Could say that" he said quietly.

Izzy looked between them "What happened?"

"Valentine is her Father."

* * *

Back at the Institute Clary was pacing, her frustration building as she listened to the siblings talk.

"I'm not going on another unauthorised mission" Alec said firmly "No way Jace."

The blonde leant across the table "It's just one person Alec, barely a mission."

"Just a hotel full of vampires" Sofia drawled, pulling a face "Use your head Jace."

Clary turned on her heel and slammed her palms on the tabletop.

"Look, you people can't keep me here so whether you come or not I'm going to rescue my friend."

"Then in the nicest way possible you're committing suicide" Izzy told her gently "You have no training."

"But she'll have us" Jace said hopefully, turning to his siblings "C'mon guys."

Sofia's eyes narrowed as she saw her sister caving.

"Really?" the teen asked coldly "Just because you wanna get in her pants Jace doesn't mean you get to put the rest of us in danger!"

She pushed off of the table and stormed from the room, leaving the others in shocked silence.

* * *

"When did you turn into our brother?"

Sofia looked up to see Isabelle hovering in her bedroom doorway.

"I don't wanna lose anyone else" the teen whispered, tears filling her eyes.

Months previously she'd been on a patrol with her best friend, who was killed in a rogue demon attack that left Sofia fighting for her life. From that moment on her training became more intense and so did her hatred towards the creatures as every kill became a personal vendetta.

Izzy wrapped her arms round her sister "You will  _never_ lose us" she vowed "But you know we can't let Jace do this on his own."

Sofia nodded with a sigh, it was a family rule that no sibling got left behind - something that at this moment in time seemed entirely stupid.

There was a singular knock on the door as Alec walked in, unable to hide the amused smirk from his lips.

"So you're turning into me" he observed, pacing around the room "Quite the outburst."

"I'm not apologising" the teen said firmly and her brother laughed.

"Why would you? You only said what the rest of us were thinking."

He settled on the bed between his sisters "Jace is going with Clary to rescue Simon, I said we would act as decoys to get them in and out with no interference."

Sofia looked at him "You caved?"

"All I want, is for this family to be safe" Alec sighed "And if Jace is too stubborn to let this go then we have to be there to save his life, as usual, am I right?"

Izzy smiled, glancing at Sofia who was nodding slowly.

"I guess" the teen agreed after a pause.

"Great" Alec smiled "Because he's waiting in the hall listening."

As he spoke Jace appeared in the doorway grinning.

"Thanks Soph" he said sincerely.

She nodded, getting to her feet as he wrapped her in his arms.

"This Simon guy better at least be hot" she said, voice muffled against his chest.

* * *

"Alec and Izzy will go inside via the meat packer entrance, the vampires will hear their heartbeats and smell their blood and it'll lure any guards out of the way so Clary and I can get in, get Simon and get out."

Jace twirled his seraph blade in his hands before shoving it back into his belt.

"And I'm doing what exactly?" Sofia questioned, resting her hands on her hips and regailing her brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Perimeter" he told her "The vampires don't tend to have anyone on the outside since daylight is kind of an issue so you should be undisturbed."

Alec frowned "And what about demons? You want her to fight them off on her own?"

"Hey I've done it before" Sofia pointed out with a grin but she was ignored.

"This operation is quick, we need the two of you inside but we need someone on the outside too" Jace explained, glancing over at the Hotel Du Mort in the distance.

Clary coughed "I could go in by myself? You could stay out here with her?"

Jace shook his head "You don't have any training for this if things go wrong, I'm coming in with you."

Izzy rolled her eyes and lowered her hand from where she'd been stroking her sister's hair "Can we just get this over with?"

"Couldn't agree more" Jace nodded, taking Clary by the hand "Stay alert and stay safe, yeah?"

Alec and Izzy agreed and watched the two head for the doors.

"Now I don't care what Jace says" Alec began, turning to Sofia "If things get bad out here you run, got it?"

"Vampires are faster than anything...you think I can outrun them?"

Isabelle smiled softly "You're not doing much to settle his nerves Soph" she nudged their brother "She'll be fine."

"Let's just get this over with" Alec sighed, one hand on his bow "Keep out of trouble"

"Right back at you" Sofia saluted, watching as they disappeared.   

 

 


End file.
